The Asylum For Wayward Victorian Boys
by Madame Fuentes
Summary: My Name is Austin Robert Carlile, and I'm an inmate at The Asylum For Wayward Victorian Boys. Band fanfic. boyxboy, main pairing: AustinxKellin, other pairings included: Perciado, Fuencest, Jalex etc. etc. R&R! Enjoy. Updated. Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. A Place Where I Don't Belong

My name is Austin Robert Carlile.

I'm 17.

I used to live on Second and Sebring.

Not anymore.

I'm going away, to England.

To The Asylum For Wayward Victorian Boys.

I don't know why, but some people say it has to do with my mothers' death.

I think it does too.

But I'm confused.

I'm also suicidal, depressed, and have severe anxiety.

I don't know why I'm heading here in the first place.

I told everyone I was fine.

But my suicide attempt said different.

I've attempted suicide more than once, 9 times maybe.

The ninth time, I was so close.

But my dad stopped me.

And then called this place.

It looks so dreary, and dark.

It scares me.

I can feel the nostalgia coursing through my bones...

* * *

The gates shut behind me in darkening manner. They looked as if no one has cared for them for years. The dark colors reflect the mood behind the whole place. My mind is clouded, and before I knew it, we were heading through the second gate. It slammed shut, and I couldn't help but wonder. Where these gates meant to keep people out, or whatever was in this hell-racked place, in?

I was hastily thrown out of my thoughts once the car came to jerking stop.

"Oof.." I muttered as I hit the swat in front of me. Rubbing my head slightly, I looked up at the giant building. It seemed to stretch for miles and miles without really knowing when to stop. There were so many broken windows, and the peeling paint just added to the eerie feeling I had. Even the signs were peeling the red paint off of itself. Or maybe that's not red paint...

"Alright! Out inmate!" The guard who drove me here demanded. Inmate? This is a mental hospital isn't it? Aren't I supposed to be a _patient_ treated to the best of this place's abilities? This isn't a prison in reality is it?

"Get moving!" The harsh voice guiding me to this horrid place demanded once again. I kept walking as he said, but it seems I wasn't walking fast enough because he'd either push me or smack me to get me moving.

"I'm going, I'm going! Geez, you don't have to~AHH! Eww, what is this?"

I landed in a puddle of...blood? I had no idea where I was, but I had a pretty good idea what the hell I was getting myself into. The blood smelled fresh too.

"Get up inmate! Out of that red paint!"

Oh no, you're not gonna fool me. Nope, I know exactly what this is. It's blood, which means...

Uh-oh.

I attempted to turn and run, but the chains on my hands and legs held me back from escaping. The guard held me down though. So of course there was no way to escape at all. I'd never get past those giant gates anyways. This place looked pretty secure anyways. There seemed to be no way in hell for even the thought of escape.

As we approached the giant wooden doors, I looked around. I saw "patients", sitting around out here on the ground, steps and porch. I looked over and saw two boys, similar looking in features, brothers maybe, holding hands, and talking in hushed whispers. Their jeans were torn, and the shorter one had a hoodie on, which was also ripped too. To my right were two other boys, a Lebanese boy and a white boy, throwing a ball back and forth over the porch rail.

"Catch it Jacky! Come on!" The blonde one yelled over the rail.

"I'm trying Alex baby!" The Lebanese boy had responded. They looked so happy here. It didn't make sense. Were they given medicine or some type of drug that made them constantly be happy in this place? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed us reach the doors; that was until my face went smack right into one.

"Don't hurt the inmate now. We're going to need him in one piece." I looked up at the strong male voice speaking about me. I cringed looking up at him. He looked just plain scary, I mean like this guy was just...ugh. His hair was shaved on one side of his head, and the other half was brushed over. He had a shark tattooed on the side where it was shaved, and plenty of tattoos lined his body from head to toe.

He held his hand out to me once the guard had left. I looked around and saw that the other "patients" had all eyes on me. After a moment of awkward stares, they returned to what they were doing, as I tentatively grabbed the older man's hand and followed him inside. He harshly yanked me inside, the giant wooden doors creaking shut behind us.

"Welcome to the Asylum for Wayward Victorian Boys."

I only scowled at the man, and followed him down the dreary, dark hallway, as we passed many rooms, door open ajar.

"Oh I see. You're a quiet one. Well, to begin with I am one of the eight headmasters here. I am Headmaster Radke." He said. Pfft, as if I care who the fuck you are. I just want to get the hell out of here.

His classy shoes, tapped on the hard wooden floor roughly, creating a creaking sound to emit from the purple-colored boards. It irritated me immensely, but I ignored the sound, and from seeing the glint in his eyes, he knew it irritated me as well. We had a silent walk, as we passed rooms of all sizes, and as I passed boys of all ages. From what I heard when my father first called this place, was that this was a mental hospital for males ages 13 to 26. And that's all I knew.

I watched as a spiky haired boy, about my age, ran down the hallway, being chased by another tatted boy. He was tattooed all over his torso from what I saw through the holes in his shirt. It seems that their little game had interfered with me and Headmaster Radke.

"Tony! Jaime! What have I told you about running through the halls!?" Headmaster Radke had yelled after them. Both boys only turned around scoffing, before running and jumping through a window. Wow, doors too classy for their tastes. We passed even more rooms, some rooms containing only beds and some containing things for entertainment like, toys, or things that boys would be interested in. In one room, I saw a redheaded boy playing guitar.

As I was dragged further down the hallway, the place seemed to get darker. Less and less boys were appearing, and more doors were being closed. I could've swore I heard screaming from behind one of those doors. We turned another corner, and again MORE. GODDAMN. HALLWAYS. If we turn another corner into another damn hallway, I swear, I'm gonna go ape shit.

Thankfully, we ended up at an elevator. God, why did everything in this wretched place have to look so scary? This whole place was just a mix of dark purples, and blacks painting every wall, and even the carpet and stain glass windows. I don't want to be here. I really don't.

"Are you coming? Or do I have to force you?" I looked back up at Headmaster Radke, and scowled.

"I was lost in thought.." I replied.

"Oh you speak!? Thank god, thought we'd have to do things the hard way with you." He smiled a sinister smile, that rattled my bones. I swear to god. We had a quiet ride, and again, I swear as we went up, I kept hearing screams the patients here. Could you even call them patients? They refer to them, well us now that I'm here, as inmates. Like were in some kind of fucking prison! Are we trapped, or are they just messing with our minds!? I'm so confused, I can't even think straight! God, help me. Please.

Unfortunately, I'm guessing he hadn't heard me, because I was still here, with this so called "Headmaster", at this so called "hospital", walking down another motherfucking hallway, towards ANOTHER pair of wooden doors. "More doors. Great." I muttered into the air.

Opening the door, Headmaster Radke let me in. "Inmates first." He smirked.

I shook my head, and rubbed my face to release some tension. But that tension only returned when I was faced with seven other tattooed men, which I'm guessing are the other Headmasters. I looked around at each, and my eye twitched. That was a normal thing for when I was either pissed, stressed, or both.

"Ahh! The new inmate!" One of them yelled as his shoulder length hair bounced with him. "Calm it Beau." Another man scolded, holding his hand up to the brunette. He then proceeded to look at me.

"You are Austin Robert Carlile. Correct?" I only nodded as the black-haired man stared straight through me. It was like he was taking in every aspect of not only me, but my whole life up until this point.

"Lost your mother?" I looked down, but nodded nonetheless. It still hurts when people mention my mothers' death. The emptiness and love she left behind still lingers with me all the time. Sometimes, she's all I can think about, ya know? She was there when I needed her, she was my everything. And to be on top of the world with her, only to lose it all...it was so sudden and...it...it...I...just feel like giving up, and ending everything.

"We have confirmed that you are suicidal, depressed, and have severe anxiety. Yes?" I nod again, sighing deeply. "Well, that's enough we need to know for now. I am Headmaster Biersack. And it seems that you've already been acquainted with Headmaster Radke."

I sighed, very irritated, as my eye kept at it's twitching. How long was this going to be, and when can I leave? I just want to go, seclude myself maybe, as long as I don't have to see their fucking faces again today. He continued to introduce the rest of the headmasters before sending me off. So all together, from what I heard, there's Headmaster Biersack, Headmaster Mabbitt, Headmaster Bokan, Headmaster Radke, Headmaster Mullins, Headmaster Kuza, Headmaster Way, and Headmaster Worsnop. And that they also control a different department to help with the inmates needs or conditions.

"Well, we'll have another inmate help you with your things, and give you a tour." Headmaster Bokan had spoken after a moment of silence. "Sound good Austin?" He smiled at me, giving me sickeningly white smile. "Whatever," I mumbled.

I saw Headmaster Mullins rise from his seat and clap his hands together. "Kellin!" And with that, the most beautiful dark-haired boy I ever saw in my life, walked through a set of purple doors on one side of the room. He didn't even have to be told to help me; he immediately came over, taking my bags in his hands and looking up at the men sitting up on their "thrones".

"Let's get those chains off of you now, so you can settle into your room," Headmaster Worsnop said as he undid the chains on my arms and legs. But I probably wouldn't mind having them on if it meant I was around the dark-haired beauty beside me. "Now go," He said pointing to another set of doors across the room.

I watched as the one they called Kellin, began to speedily walk towards the doors.

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled as I began to run to catch up with him. After passing through the doors, we were led to a giant staircase that broke off into different sections. Kellin motioned for me to follow him, after going down halfway the staircase. We turned to the section that broke off into the 16 to 20 zone.

As we were walking down the hall, doors were open ajar once more. I saw that each room held five boys, and four to five beds. Some boys slept on the floor I guess. We finally reached the end of the hall, where Kellin dropped my bags. I saw that there was a window, where the ledge was big enough to sit on. Maybe I could use that when I need to think or just to clear my mind.

"Thanks." I muttered, smiling at him a bit. "I'm Austin, if you didn't get it earlier." I turned my head away, trying to hide my blush.

He didn't respond, but pulled out a small notebook and a pen. He only smiled before opening it and showing me it.

_Nice to meet you. I'm Kellin. I'm mute. But I always use paper to communicate since I don't know sign language or anything like that. _

I muttered an 'oh', as he began to write his next response.

_If you need anything, just come talk to me okay? You can leave your room anytime and visit whoever you'd like in this section. I'm across from you, so visit me anytime you want. Only a few rules though. _

He turned another page before vigorously writing again.

_Rules: In bed by Midnight. _

_Waking time is 7 for everybody. _

_and don't be late for tea time. That's it Austin. Well get comfy, I'll talk to you at dinner. _

And my crush was gone like that. I blushed a crimson red, before grabbing my bags and entering the room. I set my things down on the empty bed in the farthest corner of the room, seeing as the other four beds were taken by the other inmates.

They were all staring at me, and I only smiled. Well, attempted to smile. I looked around at the other four and recognized them immediately. They were the ones out front from when I first came in, all cuffed up. The Lebanese and the white boy, and the brothers holding hands.

I waved my hand slightly. "I-I'm Austin."

I heard them sigh before one of them stood up. He ruffled his messy hair before speaking. "I'm Alex. The boy over here is my boyfriend Jack, and the other two over there are Mike and Vic Fuentes. They're brothers." I nodded my head at them, attempting to smile a bit.

"The shorter one is Vic, who's also the older one." Alex said before hopping in bed with Jack, and slowly falling asleep.

"I'm Mike," one of the brothers had said, getting my attention. He had his hand out, expecting a shake. I shook his tattooed hand, and watched as he smiled at me. I smiled back, and began unpacking my things.

"Here let me help you," And before I knew it, all my things were scattered around on the bed, ready to be sorted and put away. As we were putting my things away, I decided to start some conversation with Mike.

"This place is like a prison. I haven't even been here a day, and I'm already spooked."

Mike only chuckled before replying, "You get used to it, you know? I mean yeah, this place is dark, scary and dreary as fuck, but ya know, it's what it takes to get better."

"Really?" I asked. "This place is what it takes to get better?" I shook my head before continuing. "I heard screams, on my here."

"You get used to those too. Those are the screams of the kids that disobey, and are late for tea time."

I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is 'tea time'?"

"You'll learn sooner or later. So what are you here for?"

"Lost my mother, tried suicide nine times. They say I'm depressed, and have severe anxiety, prone to panic attacks ya know.." I didn't feel comfortable sharing this with someone I just met, but I'm gonna be here for a while, so I might as well. "And you?"

"Self-harm issues, it gets out of control for Vic." He shook his head towards the sleeping boy on the other side of the room. "I have addiction issues, and the last thing we were put in here for was incest."

"Incest?" I looked at him wide-eyed. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, apparently, my addiction issues and Vic's self-harm issues, were the cause for the incest part. We needed an escape from our problems, so we found it in each other. But then things got out of hand, and people began finding out, and soon enough we were being shipped off to this place, in the middle of England."

I gave him apologetic eyes. "Aw, I'm sorry man. How long have you been here anyways?"

"Since Vic was 15, and I was 14. 3 years now, he's 18, I'm 17."

"Wow," I said as I nodded my head in understanding. "3 years..how do you survive?" I asked as we put the last of my things away.

"Easy. Just do it." He said tossing my suitcases under my bed. "Get some rest, and in about an hour, we'll give you a tour, yeah?"

I nodded. "Sounds good." He then went back over and slipped in bed with Vic. Slipping in my bed, I turned and faced the wall. I'm all unpacked in this dark, dreary place and have no idea how I'm going to live on now. I really wish my mother was here. She'd know what to say to me right now. Tears slipped down my face as I remembered her beautiful face, and soft brown hair. I needed her love, and I needed it now. But I doubt that my mother would walk through that run-down door right now.


	2. Sugar Rush

Mike shook me awake an hour later, like he promised. When I woke, I saw that Alex and Jack had already gone, and only Mike and Vic were waiting for me.

"Come on Austin, time to get up. Let's go." I turned on my side.

"A few more minutes mom...geez." I heard him chuckle before he pulled me and threw me on the floor.

"I'm not your mom dude. Come get up, it's time to raid the kitchen." I quickly stood up, rubbing my head slightly and began to follow the other two.

"So what's this kitchen raid?" I asked as we head down the hall, and to the bottom of the staircase.

"The kitchen raid. It's when Mike, Me, Alex, Jack, Kellin, Zack, and Jesse, run off and trick the cooks. We pull pranks on them to get the sweets cabinet." Vic turned around and looked at me, bright brown eyes looking as if he was about to cry.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask, my eyes giving off a sympathetic look for him. Mike immediately snapped around, "Vic, baby? What's wrong?"

Vic's eyes snapped towards me then back at Mike, as his lip began quivering and he began to whimper. Mike's arms immediately went around Vic as he began to whisper and leave little pecks all over his face and neck.

"No, none of that sweetheart. We weren't demanding anything of you, no need to get scared like that. It's okay.."

I went over and began rubbing his back as well, just so I didn't feel half as horrible. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Vic..I shouldn't have said anything.."

He looked up at me and only shook his head. "No Austin, it's fine. It doesn't matter anymore. It's my disorder, it's not your fault.." He soon got up, shaking his hoodie a bit before walking ahead of me and Mike. "I-I'll go ahead Mikey, I'll see you guys in the dining hall..." And Vic slowly walked along, as Mike and I watched.

I then looked at Mike, eyes screaming at how sorry I was. He only smiled, and shook his head. "It's all right Austin man. He gets like that sometimes, he does. It's his anxiety and disorders talking. He'll be fine later. No need to apologize."

"Oh..okay.." I only shook my head as we began walking again. "Can I ask another question Mike?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Do you know what goes on behind those closed doors? Where the ones who "disobey" are taken?"

He stooped right in his tracks, as his fists began to clench. "I-I got a glimpse. That was after they let Vic go."

My eyes widened. "Vic's been in there. He doesn't like to talk about, but he knows exactly what happened, and why."

The way he showed so much anger scared me. He seemed like a quick, impulsive thinker when he was angry. I immediately began to back up.

"I'm sorry for asking! I-I didn't mean to, I-I...!" I began stuttering, and at this rate, I might begin to shake just like Vic did, and break out in an all out panic attack, right here in the middle of this hallway.

Mike turned around, fists unclenched. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I-I sorry...what they did made me so angry, I just couldn't..."

I shook my head, waving my arms in complete and utter sorrow. "Totally sorry for a-asking! I didn't mean to intrude or anything,..I!" I began stuttering. My eyes darted from room to room, watching as other boys began to come out of their rooms. I shook violently, my body failing and hitting the floor. The sweat pouring down my face, got into my eyes blurring my vision.

Well, at least my thoughts are still in tact. And right at this moment, I thought, I'm having a fucking panic attack.

"Austin! Austin! Dude! Calm down!" Through my blurred vision, I saw Mike, his arms reaching around me in the same way he held Vic.

"It's gonna be alright man, just shhh.." He let go as I began to calm down, and I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around my shaking body. As I turned, I was faced with a beautiful pair of ocean blues. Kellin.

I immediately began to feel extreme comfort, as he smiled and nodded at me. I took that as an, "Everything's going to be okay" look. My eyes darted back to Mike as he helped me up. Kellin wrapped his arms back around me, giving me a tight squeeze for last minute comfort.

"Austin man, it's my fault alright? I made you break down like that, I should be sorry.." I nodded my head slightly, "it was my fault for asking in the first place anyways.." He gave a sympathetic smile before continuing to walk down the hall as the other boys headed back to their rooms.

I only stood there, rubbing the back of my head. Kellin came beside me again, only to intertwine his hand with mine. I blushed crimson fucking red, with wide eyes.

"Kellin, what..a-are you doing?" Oh, lord, please, no more fucking panic attacks. Please, if Kellin keeps at this, I'm sure as hell about to have another one. Oh god, please someone.

Meanwhile, through all of my manic thoughts, he had finished writing his response to me. Holding the paper to my red face, he smiled lightly.

_Austin, I really fucking like you. I really do even if we just met today. Sorry if its sudden, my heart just fucking fluttered. But we don't have to be in a relationship if you don't want too, I me- _

Flipping a page, he continued to finish the rest of his response.

_-an like, we can...ugh I don't know, and my hand is beginning to hurt from all this writing. We'll just figure it out as we go, yes? _

He smiled widely as I finished reading. I looked at him and smiled a smile just as wide. I stared him straight in the eye, before locking my lips onto his. I didn't mean for the kiss to go far, just a little peck, but I guess our tongues said otherwise. It turned to a full make out session, and by the look on Kellin's face, he was enjoying it. My hand wandered to his jeans, but I pulled back just in time. I didn't want to take things too far now.

Well that's old Austin right there, always moving so fucking fast. We soon stopped after we heard footsteps. And we needed to breathe anyways (What?! Who needs to breathe air?!). Kellin stared at me, his chest heaving up and down, and the sound of his slight breathing. He quickly grabbed his tiny notebook, scribbling his response as fast as he could.

_Oh my fucking god Austin. If I could talk, I'd be talking a mile a minute, about how great that kiss was. This "thing" we have'll be out dirty little secret, right?_

I smirked and nodded. "Our dirty little secret baby." I kissed him again, and his hand intertwined with mine as we walked down the hallway. He snuggled up to my arm, doing whatever he could to get my scent on him. My god he's crazy. But that was one of the things I liked about him. Even though he was mute, he didn't let that stop him from being himself or having fun. In fact it made him want to go out and do a lot more than people thought he was able too.

He soon let go, me, myself already missing his soft, godly touch. But I soon realize the ungodly reason why. Headmaster Bokan was heading our way now. He came up to us, jumpy, seeming excited for no apparent reason. Maybe because I was a new inmate, or just plain fresh meat for someone else's fucked up pleasure. I slowly, tensed up, Kellin slightly crawling behind me.

"Why are you hiding Kelly my dear?" He asked, his Cheshire smile, creeping the fuck out of me.

"It's Kellin," I muttered angrily. "What do you want Beau?!" I snapped at him.

"My name to you, you worthless fucking inmate is Headmaster Bokan. Get it right, before you do something you'll regret.." He snapped back at me, his tone harsh and laced with venom. Kellin clenched tighter into the hem of my Iron Maiden t-shirt. I looked back at Kellin, his eyes widened with fear. Slowly shaking his head, he mouthed a small, "no". I looked back at Beau, his eyes shining a dark color.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Kellin.." I saw Kellin shift behind me some more, before jumping behind me completely as Beau came closer.

"If you want to talk to him, talk to him here." I stood my ground, protectively wrapping my arms around the small boy behind me.

"Fine. If you want to be a stubborn fucking inmate," he then snapped around and looked at Kellin. "You're next appointment is this Friday at 5 am, 2 hours before waking time. Don't be late. You'll be punished."

Beau then left again, his snicker echoing in my ears. As soon as he was gone, I snapped around, my eyes darting to Kellin's. They hurt Kellin too? How many others have they hurt? Everyone here?!

"Kellin baby, they hurt you too?" I felt so hurt already, and I just got here. I swear the pain is just radiating off these poor boys. I looked back at Kellin as I saw tears falling from his face, as he nodded violently.

"Oh my god.." My arms went around him, squeezing him tightly, trying my best to be of any help. "It'll be okay baby, alright? I won't let them hurt you or anyone else for that matter..darling you'll be okay.."

Kellin nodded once again, his beautiful smile returning to his gorgeous face for the time being. Wiping away his tears, I smiled lightly. "Come on, lets get ready for the kitchen raid." We walked down the hall, Kellin keeping himself close. But as close as he was, it still wasn't close enough for me. We hit the end of the hallway, looking around as the younger boys ran past screaming after each other. I looked around wondering how these guys even found their way around here. I mean, this place was a maze, even after I had met Kellin, the way to get to these rooms, you had to go through a maze of hallways (probably that's why I officially hate hallways).

"Where's the kitchen..?" Like seriously, where the fuck was it? Kellin pulled my arm, pointing to the stairs. Well down we go. He dragged me down, running off and making a left into two giant metal doors. Oh finally something that wasn't purple or black! Passing through, I saw those two kids from earlier, Tony and Jaime, running out with tiny square cakes in their mouths.

"TONY! JAIME! Oh why are those two so troublesome...?" Turning around, I was faced with one of the headmasters. The red-headed one, Headmaster Mullins, I think it was.

He turned to us, smiling. "Kellin! Oh and I see you have Austin with you. Well I was just about to leave, but found Tony and Jaime in the kitchen again. Well you two, have fun and enjoy yourselves, alright?" And with that short conversation, he was gone, speed-walking out of the dining room doors. I turned to Kellin, who was smiling as he left. He looked back at me, snuggling his face back into my shoulder.

"Nice guy, I'm guessing?" Kellin nodded and immediately pulled out his tiny notebook.

_Amazing guy, he was forced to work here. He really tries to help us you know. He and Headmaster Biersack. They're the only ones who really want to help. _

I nodded in understanding, before Kellin pulled me to a ledge by the open kitchen window. My eyes wide, he only nodded at me, and put his finger to his lips. He then pointed to the darkest corners of the room and some smaller spaces. In one corner, I saw two familiar faces, Mike and Vic. The next corner he pointed to had Alex and Jack. Some of the smaller spaces contained a red-headed boy, and some other guy who looked way too old to be even talking to us.

Kellin tapped my shoulder as he held up his notebook.

_The red-headed one is Jesse, he's my best friend, and the other is Zack, he hangs with us all the time. _

Oh okay. Well, that explains those two. But one question. How are we gonna raid this kitchen? It's like Mike heard my thoughts, because exactly when I asked that to myself, he was already next to me, Vic holding his hand tightly.

"Ready Austin?"

"Well what's the motherfucking plan?!" I asked, somewhat rudely, but hey, it was my first time, I needed to know so we wouldn't mess up.

"Well, the _motherfucking _plan is that Vic and Kellin, break that chandelier up there, and then after, all the cooks leave the kitchen to the mess we've created, Alex and Jack will act as late distractions. Then, Jesse, You, Zack, and me jump in, steal the sweets, and we get our asses out of here. Sound good to you?"

"Do we really need to break the chandelier?" I asked. Were breaking things really necessary in this plan?

"These sweets are the best of the fucking best. This place may be a mental fucking asylum, but it has the best motherfucking shit I've ever seen and/or eaten in my life. SO YES. BREAKING THE GODDAMN CHANDELIER IS NECESSARY."

Holding my hands up in defense, I turned and looked at Kellin. "Okay, fine, I was just asking...geez." Kellin looked back at me and giggled. Holding up his notebook, he kept at his adorable giggling.

_Ready babe? _

Babe? Oh my god. I blushed deeply as I read the paper, and gave him a peck in return. "Whenever you are." He nodded, jumping into his position. Kellin and Vic, slowly crawled in the shadows, jumping right in front of the giant metal doors. I followed Mike to the swinging door that led into the kitchen as Jack, and Alex jumped over tables into their positions by the chandelier. Zack and Jesse followed closely behind us, Jesse having his ass smack accidently by the door.

As everyone got into place, Mike nodded at everyone, and got nods in return. "We're ready." And before I knew it, I saw Vic jumping up, climbing walls, with his skinny figure. He currently had his hand locked onto a hook that hung from the walls of the giant room. Kellin followed closely behind him, running under him to keep catch him if he fell. Vic quickly made it to the chandelier, jumping onto it, the chandelier swaying from his weight. I saw as he took a razor blade from his pocket and began to quickly cut the rope. Kellin began to look around, eyes darting from the metal doors to the open kitchen window. I saw Alex and Jack get up form the places behind the table, ready to help with whatever came next.

"Jump now Vic!" Wait, jump?! Two seconds later, I saw Vic jumping from the chandelier, and landing in Alex and Jack's arms as the chandelier hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces. The cooks in the kitchen began filing out, as the other four boys hid away. And that was our cue. Mike, Jesse, Zack, and I ran into the kitchen heading to the burgundy cabinet in the very back of the kitchen. Snapping it open, Mike quickly grabbed a handful of multi-colored sweets and ran. Zack, and Jesse doing the same, and me, myself, grabbing a giant cake and running like it was the end of the world.

As we snuck out, I saw as the cooks, circled around the chandelier, wondering how it fell from it's place on the ceiling. I saw Vic, and the others following quickly behind us, as we ran down the maze-like halls, and into the familiar hall where our rooms were planted at. Running into our room at the end of the hall, Alex quickly closed the door behind all eight of us. I put the cake on the table as the other boys high-fived each other in great appreciation. I just sat there, dumbfounded on the whole situation. I could've swore I even saw Headmaster Radke in one of the rooms we passed.

Kellin, seeing my worried expression, walked over to me, putting his arms on my shoulders lightly, rubbing small circles in them. Vic followed close behind sitting in front of me with a saddened look on his face.

"Austin..? Austin, what's wrong..?" I look at Vic, wide-eyed, surprised he'd even ask that question.

"Well for starters, you broke a chandelier! Then, we stole a WHOLE BUNCH OF SWEETS FROM THE KITCHEN! And now I'm scared of the fact that we'll caught and whatever's happening behind those closed doors will happen to us!" I didn't mean to yell, but I was just so scared.

Vic, flinched a bit, and I was expecting a panic attack from him. But no, I was on the verge of a panic attack. _Me._ But looking quickly at Kellin, my heart settled down, and so did my anxiety.

"It's okay Austin. We're hardly ever caught." Alex said as he came over smiling.

"And if we are, it's usually Headmaster Mullins or Headmaster Biersack who catches us. They always let us off the hook." Jack said brightly. I only looked around, shocked at how calm these guys were. Kellin came up, pecking my cheek a bit before pulling me to sit me back down. Mike, coming and sitting on the other side of me, put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"They're right. It's okay Austin. Let it go. Let's just enjoy this shit and move on with our lives." And with that, he picked up a small square cake, covered in blue frosting. It had black swirls on it, and so to say, it looked so fucking tempting. Well, like mom always said, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I took the small cake, biting into it, but only slightly. And Michael Fucking Fuentes was right. This shit, was the shit. It was fucking amazing. Better than old Aunt Carlile's home baked cookies. I took another bite, smiling like a little girl who just got her One Direction dolls in the mail.

Kellin's face lit up as well, eyes shining. He smiled widely at me, urging me on to eat more. It seems everyone around me was waiting for my answer to how great these sweets were. "They're good."

"They're good!?" Zack piped up. "Are you kidding me?! Oh sweet lordy Jesus grant me the power to tell this boy otherwise!"

"No need to get religious Zack buddy." Jesse said slapping his back and chuckling. I looked at them, shaking my head.

"Okay, it's better than good. It's fucking amazing okay!?" I screamed cramming another cake into my mouth.

"Alright! That's what's up Austin!" Mike yelled, holding up another small cake (which I swiped out of his hand). Turning the music up, he grabbed another cake, (and his brother) and began dancing. Well hell, we all did. Even though Taylor Swift's "22" was playing, we danced like a bunch of epileptic motherfuckers. Grabbing another cake, and Kellin, I took him into my arms, swaying him around on my bed, singing along to the track.

"Everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you! You don't know about me! But I'll bet you want too!" I sang loudly, not caring about what was going on at all. I've never been this happy since my mothers' death. It seemed my depression, melted away when I was with Kellin. And it's strange. I've only known him for a few hours, and yet I feel I've known him for a lifetime.

From staring into your eyes, to kissing you without permission, and now, to dancing with you, while eating a multiple of sweets, I swear.

Kellin.

You'll be the death of me.


	3. Memories and Broken Dreams

There's no way this was happening. No way. She was dead. Long gone. There was no possible way, that my mother, could be here sitting at the edge of my bed.

My eyes opened to the familiar hue of my blue-colored room. I was on top my bed, my head spinning lazily around, until my eyes focused on my mother.

"Mom!"

"Wake up, Austin.."

"Mom?"

She was looking straight at me, but something seemed off. Very off. Her eyes were directed to something else. I looked down, only to find myself, my younger self, sound asleep, head phasing through my stomach.

I screamed, jumping from my place on the bed to the floor. Her voice rang out through the room again, attempting to wake my younger self up. I was always a heavy sleeper, so it didn't surprise me when she couldn't get me up. She shook me, like she always did every morning, before...her death.

I watched as I shook and stirred, my head falling deeper into the pillow, in attempt to not wake up at all. I watched as the daily morning routine went on in instant replay.

"No, mommy," I heard myself whine. I took a closer look at myself, and saw that I was 7 this morning.

"Austin, sweetheart, it's your first day of 2nd grade. Aren't you excited today?" Her sweet voice whispered back at my young whiney self. I watched as I tossed and turned in bed, my eyes finally opening and setting their focus on my mother.

"No. Everyone at school hates me. I don't ever want to go back." My arms crossed, and that little old pout, that I still do, crossed my young face. Her wide smile crossed her face, and I significantly remember what she did after that. She leaned down for a kiss, but little did I know at that age, she pulled down onto the floor, my scream echoing off the walls into the early morning sky of my open window, as she took me down, tickling me, hands everywhere, with no mercy at all.

I watched as my younger self smiled and giggled at her touch. That was a true genuine smile I saw on my face. A true one. I watched as the two got up from the floor, my mother carrying me downstairs, to the kitchen table, where my favorite breakfast was set out. Buttered toast, covered in jelly, with eggs, and orange juice. And of course, Squidgy sat by me, as he never missed a meal or a beat when he was with me.

I leaned on the door frame to the kitchen, as I watched my mother walk from the stove to the fridge and back, my father sitting by me, playing with not only me, but my food as well. And then there was me. Smiling wide, teeth showing and everything. It was so overwhelming. So much joy and happiness, but this was all but a memory. I began to cry, my tears fading once they hit the ground. My eyes, becoming red, as I watched every memory of my mother and my happiness fly pass. With a damp shirt, and red eyes, I decided to subside back to my childhood bed. Climbing the stairs, I always fell down, I walked slowly, feeling everything and everyone around me.

I climbed into the bed, turning on my side, knees tucked up to my chest, crying myself not only to sleep, but out of this memory.

* * *

The grip of whatever I was held in tighten dramatically, and my eyes snapped open. I sat up, the grip tightening as I did. I felt another body, beside me, and immediately sank into the touch. As soon as I felt wet drops on my face and heard small sobs, my thought to go back to sleep vanished. I turned to whatever, or in this case, whoever, was crying. And it turns out, it was Austin. His face was contorted in stress, and some other emotions I couldn't make out.

"Please, don't leave me here mom.."

Mom? Didn't Austin's mom die? He may be having a few dreams or flashbacks about her. Oh, poor Austin. Someone so loving and sweet as him, had to lose everything, and come to this hell hole of a place. The moon was shining when I had woken up. Looking at the clock, I was surprised. It was 10 pm, and we missed dinner. And no one came to wake us up. Not that I'm mad about that, I actually am a bit grateful. But the only thing I'm afraid of is that the Headmasters haven't sent anyone to take us to the 'Punishment Hall'. It was considered, disrespectful, to miss dinner as for the Headmasters sat with us at dinner.

I turned on my side once again, just thinking about those wretched rooms, in that wretched hall. Walking in there, the only thing you smell are the screams and fear of other boys, and blood. It's a deathtrap. They torture you, sexually, mentally, physically, until you've "learned" your so-called lesson. Yes, it's something to worry about, and even for the simple fact that I've been in there too many times to count, just as much as Mike, Vic and everyone else, I can't help but be scared and worry about Austin here. What'll they do to him? They'll corrupt him even more.

Well, that's what this place was made for anyways. To take the corrupted, and corrupt them some more. That's what makes us inmates. They take people who are emotionally damaged, damaging them some more, by making us do things we don't want to do. From sex, to drugs, to prostitution. It's sad how they take small boys and subject them to things like this.

They even take us, dressing us up in whore-like clothes for their own pleasure. Just so they can take us and fuck us 'till days end. And when they get tired of us, they throw us to the curb, picking another inmate to damage and break. But it seems, I haven't been thrown away yet, even though all I really want to do is escape. That's what I've been planning for the few years I've been here. A way to escape. For all of us to escape. I even told Headmasters Biersack, and Mullins. They agreed to help us all escape.

But the best part, is that we'll burn this place down. And everything will go down with it. The corruption, pain, hurtful memories. Even the reasons why were here will go down in flames. Then we'll start a new life with the ones we love, and carry on to something better, more productive.

If we ever get out of here, I want to start a band with Jesse. Maybe Austin might even join in on it. I was snapped out of my dreamless thoughts once I heard Austin's crying get worse. I quickly shook him, wanting to wake him before his crying deemed to wake everyone up.

And because I'm mute, I can't yell to wake this fucking idiot up. I wish I wasn't mute though. Then maybe, he might be able to hear my moans like I do in my wet dreams. Oh wait, uh..I didn't just admit I have wet dreams about Austin right? No I didn't? Oh okay, just making sure!

I shook a little bit harder this time, even slapping the boy in attempts to wake him. Boy, was he a heavy sleeper. After several failed attempts, he finally awoke on the 15th slap to his adorable face. I watched as his heavy eyelids began to open, eyes red, and swollen.

"Kellin?" Was all he said before looking at the clock. "10:45?" I even took a double-take at the clock. It took me 45 fucking minutes to wake this sleeping dunce. I swear, how we fell in love, I have no idea. He looked at me questioningly, eyebrow raised. I watched as a stray tear fell from his face. He must have not noticed his own tears when he woke up. My hand went to his face, wiping it away.

"Kellin, what was that? And why'd you wake me up?" I looked around for my notepad that's usually in my pocket, but the small blue and purple pad was no where to be seen. I looked back at Austin, eyes wide. He looked back, confused.

"What?"

I shook my hands at him, attempting to make the notion, 'I lost my notepad and how the hell am I supposed to communicate with you now?'

"What? I don't get it. Why are you shaking you hands?"

_Facepalm. _I figured in this situation, I should've face-walled, but there was no wall nearby for me to slam my face against anyway.

"Kellin, use your words! I can't understand hand movements!" Time to face desk. Slamming my face down onto the night-stand beside us, I sighed. Well, I sighed, but like anyone can hear anything that comes from my mouth. I turned to look at him with a look of disappointment, but his eyes were wide and worry laced them through and through.

"Kellin, baby! Don't do that! Did you hurt yourself!?" Grabbing my face, he examined any bruises, buts anything that I may have gotten from slamming my face into the wooden night-stand beside us. My face contorted at his idiocy, and I slapped his hands away. Moving away from him, I began to explain the current situation.

Pointing to myself, I began the start of the first sentence that I was trying to tell Austin in the first fucking place. Dunce.

"You?" He questioned.

My eyes lit up and I frantically nodded my head. Now time to figure out how to say, 'lost'. Motioning my hands, I began to spell the word in thin air.

"You..L..O.." So close, come on Austin!

"Lost?" YES! Nodding my head and smiling, I began to motion anything that would represent the word 'notepad'. Doing as I'm sure everyone would do, I put one hand up and pretended it was paper. My other hand being the pretend pen, I began to write fake scribbles, across my hand.

"Paper..? Notepad..?" BINGO AUSTIN! Nodding frantically, I jumped on him, kissing him wildly. I heard him laugh a bit before letting me straddle him.

"So you lost your notepad?" He asked. I kissed as a reward for being so smart.

"So why'd you wake me up?" He asked curious on the real reason we were in this whole situation now. My face turned down, and worry crossed my face. I began to motion with my hands once again. Pointing at him, I began to motion crying.

"I was crying..in my sleep?" I nodded solemnly, feeling a bit bad that I couldn't do anything to make him feel better while he was crying. He turned away and looked at the shining moon outside. Kissing his cheek, I kept pecking at him, attempting to get his attention. He finally looked at me, eyes brimming tears again. Shaking my head, I kissed his tears away, putting my forehead against his.

We stared at each other for a while. Just looking into each others eyes, as time froze for us, and only us. My heart raced as I watched the emotions mixing themselves in his chocolate eyes. I pecked at his lips again, and the kiss got deeper, pulling us into a swirl of passion. Tongue's on tongue's, tasting each inch of each others' mouths. It was bliss.

I broke this kiss, in need of serious air. I watched as his chest lifted up and down, his grip tightening on my hips. I leaned into his touch, my arms finding their way around his neck. I felt as he kissed my head, goodnight, and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. Turning his head to face the moonlight, he closed his eyes once more, letting the power of the moonlight put him back in his place of sleep.

I looked at the door of the room to see little light behind it. Well it was nearly bedtime, but everyone was usually in bed by 10:30, only because they had a long day with their "appointments" and "recreation hours". I looked at the moonlit sky, and soon discovered the reason of why Austin fell asleep so quickly when looking at it. It was nice, and quiet. The silence of the moon overran the eerie silence of the Asylum, and gave you a feel of home.

Sleep. What was sleep? A naturally re-occurring state of absent consciousness and inactivity. That's something Headmaster Mullins would say.

But to me, sleep is like death.

Death.

Just without the commitment.


	4. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

It's gonna stay in Kellin's point of view for a while until I can figure out what I can do and think for Austin. Partly also the reason it takes me forever to update this one particular story.

Well, this story should have longer and better chapters once I get my own laptop. c: So enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

I watched as time passed aimlessly. I tried so hard to distract myself from the pleas coming from behind the door I was by. I knew what was coming. It was Friday, and every Friday, 2 hours before waking time, I'd be sitting in the room I'm about to go in, doing the same thing as the boy before me is doing now.

Pleading, crying for Headmaster Bokan to stop. But no, his relentless nature said otherwise. His masochistic stature he held behind closed doors, was shocking as well, for it was something you never really saw when he was talking to the other Headmasters.

I looked at the time on my watch. 4:59. I had left around 4:50, since the Punishment Hall was only a few floors down. I got there just in time to hear an ear-shattering scream. It came from the door where I usually had my corrupted "sessions" with Beau before being sent out back to my room an hour later.

Everything he was witnessing, I witnessed every Friday, every year I was here. It was nothing new to me. But I received more pain than pleasure in this worthless relationship. The door beside me opened and out popped Matt Nichols. He looked at me, crying eyes, and I couldn't do a thing, not a single thing except for take my notepad out and write, "I know, it hurts. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It was sad how those same crying, pleading eyes ended up on me. I ended up just like him after what was about to happen next. And before I knew, I was snatched into the room, a rough hand, grabbing me by my hair. Chapped lips pressed themselves against mine, and I kissed back, unwillingly, knowing what would happen if I didn't.

The room was dark, and the only thing illuminating the room, was the small window on the other side of the room, letting in only a small amount of very early morning light. The hands grabbed me again, slipping under my ripped t-shirt. But these hands felt different. They weren't Bokan's soft, slightly scarred hands. No, these one's were calloused, rougher than his, touching all over my body.

_You're not Beau.._ I thought, while getting a forced hard-on.

"You're beautiful, why did Beau throw you away like this darling?" I knew that accent from anywhere. Headmaster Worsnop.

_Headmaster Worsnop!? Why is he here!? _My hands flew to push him away, but his strong grip kept me buried in his chest. I managed to get away, crawling to the darkest corner of the room. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. I'd come for my usual useless fucking from Beau, and it'd be over in a few minutes. No longer than 20. But Headmaster Worsnop was different and I knew it for a fact.

I'd seen the punishments he gave out and they sure as hell weren't a walk in the fucking park. I watched as he came closer, his hand extended towards me in something I hardly ever saw in him. Love.

I knew it. I fucking knew it. Headmaster Worsnop was hopelessly in love with me. I had seen it in his eyes from the first encounter with him, but he knew for a goddamn fact, I didn't feel the same. And now I'm locked in a room with him, us not seeing eye to eye on the situation.

I didn't want this to happen, no not at all. But here it was happening. He continued kissing my neck, and his hand slid down my pants. I knew what was coming next, even though I didn't want it to happen. But I'll stick it out, I'll make it through. For Austin. That's all I had to tell myself. It was for Austin, it was for Austin.

5 minutes later, I was a shameful heap of moans and groans. I didn't want to enjoy the feeling of his hand touching me. I didn't want to orgasm for him. But his hand was so gentle, so loving, it was hard not to want it. It felt nice to be wanted for once, not that Austin didn't supply what I wanted, but could you even call Austin and I a "thing"? Maybe if you were stupid enough and just assumed any bullshit told or seen, but maybe not if you really didn't care. Of course I cared about Austin, but Headmaster Worsnop was taking me to a place of euphoria.

I pushed the nonsensical thoughts out of my head and snapped back to reality. Austin is the one for me, Austin is the one. As Headmaster's hand moved up and down my shaft, I bit my lip attempting to not give the man the satisfaction he wanted oh so desperately from me.

A few minutes later and I was on my back, eyes shut tight as he thrusted into me, his pace maddening by the second. I had my eyes rolled back in pleasure shamelessly, not caring anymore. But once he was done, the guilt came back twice as much, weighing my heart down.

He kissed my lips lightly, moving a few strands out of my face.

"My blue eyed bell.." He said just above a whisper. He slowly lead me to the door, arms wrapped tightly around my waist. As I opened the door, he licked and nipped at my neck, leaving a hickey. I shivered as the door closed behind me. I took a look at my watch again, staring long and hard at the time. 7:00 am. What? I stared dumbfounded, wondering if I was crazy, my watch was broken, or both. Well, this is an insane asylum. So I guess the crazy part, I can't compete with.

I began the ascend back to my floor, watching as some younger and some older boys began to exit their rooms, rubbing their eyes lightly. I saw Matt Nichols, trembling as he descended the stairs. I ran over hugging him, with pleading eyes. He knew what it meant when I have him those eyes. It'll be alright, we'll be out of here soon enough. He smiled, nodding slightly before descending back down the stairs.

Striding down the hall, I looked up slightly at the light bringing itself in through the windows. Hearing the familiar guitar being played down the hall, I immediately knew who was. My best bud and right hand man, Jesse Lawson. I began to jog down the hall, turning each familiar corner, and into the hall I hated so much, but knew so well. I turned into Jesse's room, seeing him and the five other boys he shared room with. They all looked up, smiling in return. I waved slightly, all of them waving back. Jesse came up to me, a kool-aid smile playing his lips.

"Guess what today is?" He smiled wider. I slowly raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he had meant. I shrugged, confusion striking my face. He chuckled, shoulders jolting as he did. He turned looking at the other boys, his smile reaching Cheshire level.

"WHAT DAY IS IT?!" Oh God no. Please no.

Sadly, my prayers we're not answer. Jesse was in the hallway, screeching that line down the corridor. And in unison, boys all down the hallway, came out of their rooms to scream back that one line that I've been pushed to hate.

"HUMP DAY!"

Shit. As Christofer says all the time, 'this shit gets old'. I rolled my eyes, letting a small smile cross my face. At least I know Jesse's okay. He's smiling, being the same old obnoxious fucker he is. I turned around ready to leave until I was met with a familiar pair of baby brown eyes.

"Kellin baby," was his morning greeter. He pulled me into a tight hug, leaving kisses all over my face. "I missed you." Was his second sentence to me that day. I shook my head, taking out my note pad.

_I wasn't gone for long though._

"To me you were." Another kiss. The day is already made when I'm with Austin. I have nothing to worry about when I'm with him. I don't worry about a single thing, not any of the head masters, not the people around me, my hickey...

Wait, my hickey! The one headmaster Worsnop gave me. Oh no. I can't let Austin see that! I a ugly backed away, hands shaking. He saw the terrified look in my eyes, coming closer. I backed away, jumping this time. At all costs I couldn't let Austin see this.

"You look terrified, what's up?!" His eyes turned into concerned orbs. I shook my head wildly, attempting to put my best fake smile on. He came closer and I had no choice but to run. So I did.

Jumping staircases, and multiple steps, I somehow made it to the mess hall. I took a few breathers, placing myself down on one of the tables.

And that's when it happened. The Sparks, the bright lights, the flames and then the bloody body.

My eyes began to water once I woke up. The force from the explosion knocked me out as well. Tears streaked my face, though no sound came out. I saw the body from afar, lying motionless on the floor. I saw the kitchen blown to bits, and all of the headmasters gathered around attempting to calm us all down. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Kellin baby, I'm so glad you're okay. You wouldn't believe how scared I was when I thought that body over there was you. I nearly cried." And from what I could hear in his voice, he nearly did cry. I hugged him back tightly, wiping my eyes with his dirty shirt. I snapped around quickly once I heard the familiar phrase of "Oh My FUCK".

That was Josh Franceschi. And he only said that when shit got serious. We ran over quickly, right to Joshua's side.

He was crying, and we finally figured out why.

There laid Oliver Sykes' body. Bloody, and no pulse.

"He's dead."


End file.
